mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Benavidez vs. Dustin Ortiz
The first round began. Benavidez landed a leg kick. He landed a counter right. Benavidez landed a leg kick. And another. He landed a left and a right to the body. And a body kick. Benavidez landed a jab and a right hook. 4:00. Benavidez landed a left and ate a body kick. Benavidez landed a leg kick. Benavidez landed a right and a left. Ortiz landed a counter right. Benavidez landed a left. 3:00 with a high kick too and ate a right hand and landed a left and a high kick. Benavidez landed a right to the body. He landed a jab. And a good body combo. Benavidez landed a good right hook, 2:00. Benavidez landed a big left. Ate a body kick. He landed a right to the body. And a right, kneed the body. Clinch. Landed a right and they broke away. Benavidez landed a right to the body. And again. And a leg kick. 1:00 left. 35. Benavidez got a takedown to half-guard. 15. Benavidez thinking topside guillotine. He used it to pass to side control, landed two right elbows, R1 ends, 10-9 Benavidez. R2 began. Benavidez landed a high kick and another. He landed a leg kick and they clinched, he broke landing a right hand. Benavidez landed a left and ate a riight. Benavidez landed a right hand. And a left. Benavidez landed a high kick and a big left, blocked high kick. And a right and another. He ate a left and dropped but stood. Ortiz worked a double and Benavidez defended well. Ortiz got it. Benavidez got up to the clinch. They broke. Cut under Benavidez's right eye. Benavidez landed a left. And another. And a huge right. Ortiz is tough as nails, great chin. Ortiz caught a leg kick for a single, Benavidez scrambled out and so did Ortiz, stood landing a body kick on Benavidez. Benavidez landed a right. Ortiz is cut. 2:00. Benavidez landed a right. He looks a bit tired. They clinched. And broke. Benavidez landed a body kick and a huge right. 1:00. Cushman in Ortiz's corner cam.. Ortiz tried a wheel kick. Ortiz sprawled a single. They traded rights to the body and Ortiz ate a right to the head. 30. Benavidez landed a left. And a big one. 15. Benavidez sprawled a single, got the back as they stood. R2 ends, 10-9 Benavidez but much closer. R3 began. Benavidez is slipping more and more often, he tried a flying knee, sprawled a single there. He has a front headlock. Ortiz scrambled out, landed a few reverse right elbows, more, ate a knee to the leg, Benavidez has the waist cinch. They broke. Benavidez landed a right. Ortiz landed a left. Benavidez right to the body. And an uppercut. 4:00. Ortiz landed a body shot, tried a single, Benavidez sprawled. Ortiz stood to the clinch kneeing the body and broke away. Benavidez landed a counter right. Ortiz landed a right. 3:00. Benavidez got the waist cinch, dumped him down briefly, dragged him down. Ortiz sat through and stood, landed an uppercut. Benavidez beckoned him in, landed a body shot. Clinch. Ortiz kneed the body twice. Got the waist cinch. 2:00. Benavidez landed a reverse right elbow, turning on top. They're standing. Benavidez keeping him down. To the clinch. Ortiz kneed the body. Broke. Ortiz landed a jab, tried a single, Benavidez sprawled. Headlock. 1:00 as Ortiz got a single in a scramble, they stood and broke. Benavidez landed a right. Benavidez landed a body kick. 35. Ortiz landed a body shot. Benavidez landed a left and a right, Ortiz stuffed a single, 15, crowd cheering, Benavidez missed a wheel kick, clinch, Benavidez kneed the body. He landed a counter left and a right, R3 ends, 10-9 Benavidez. 30-27 Benavidez. Benavidez called Ortiz an awesome, tough opponent with a great chin.